


白色圣诞

by 3minutes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minutes/pseuds/3minutes
Summary: 灿嘟 平安夜超速打，超纯情小段子，只是想配合一下节日氛围
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	白色圣诞

如果圣诞节下雪的话就原谅他好了。  
平安夜，朴灿烈一个人在布置好了的家里，看着缠绕在圣诞树上的闪烁的彩灯突然决定。  
明明说了想要去看雪，想过白色圣诞节，甚至连机票和酒店都订好了，最后却因为工作放了自己的鸽子。  
好像总是这样，对于他来说，还是工作比较重要一点。反正只有自己喜欢充满仪式感的过节。  
现在在干什么呢，会稍微有那么一点觉得抱歉吗？虽然想要马上打电话去问问，可是大概率对方是调成静音的吧。  
话虽如此，朴灿烈还是忍不住拨出了电话。  
“滴——滴——......喂。”  
出乎意料的，对方很快接听了。  
“啊，不是，你可以接吗？”  
搞得反倒是这边比较慌乱。  
“那我挂了。”  
“别！别挂，你...你在干嘛...”  
“......灿烈，你想干嘛？”  
“飞机已经起飞了。”  
“啊？”  
“我说，我们原本订的飞机已经起飞了。”  
“噢......”  
“我把圣诞树拿出来了，还有彩灯，都安好了。”  
“抱歉灿烈。”  
“你会来吗？”  
“你知道我来不了的。”  
“我以为你手机会调静音。”  
“我有调成静音......灿烈，我也想你。”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“恩，我要挂了。”  
“好。”  
挂断电话，对方真是太狡猾了，可是自己又很喜欢这样的他。  
回想一起度过的圣诞节，有过纯情地一起吃蛋糕，有过和朋友一起去KTV，有过黏在一起只是互相吮吸对方的嘴唇。仔细想想的话，蛋糕是自己买的，朋友是自己找的，难得一次的独处也是自己努力争取来的。又觉得生气。  
好想要圣诞礼物啊！一整年努力工作，友待他人，明明有做一个好孩子，为什么总是收不到想要的礼物呢？  
想到这里朴灿烈起来，过玄关时拿上了车钥匙。  
其实不算远，都暻秀工作的地方，自己也知道位置，也知道路。如果礼物需要自己争取的话，当然要去努力一下。  
开车到半路上，前面全部是红红的尾灯，堵在高速上，朴灿烈打开一点窗子的小缝，风吹进来真的很冷，这么冷的话，也该下雪了吧？  
开开停停，朴灿烈终于到目的地时已经是凌晨两点，想到平安夜是在高速路上闻着尾气跨过的就觉得委屈。  
朴灿烈又打电话给都暻秀。  
“滴——滴——......喂。”  
“你住哪里？”  
“......我要挂了。”  
“别！说真的，我现在在你工作的地方。”  
“啊？”  
“真的，我开车过来的，路上堵死了。”  
“你有病吧朴灿烈？”  
“我冷死了。”  
“......”  
“你说了你想我的。”  
“我好困，我明天还要工作。”  
“为什么你这个点也能接到我的电话？”  
“......”  
“我也想你。”  
“疯子。”  
“快点，你到底住哪里？我冷死了。”  
“我发定位给你，挂了。”  
朴灿烈当然有听到都暻秀言语中的笑意。定位就在附近，朴灿烈开车5分钟就到了，停好车上到酒店大厅，还想着都暻秀会来接自己，结果又收到了对方发来的房间号。  
好吧，想要礼物真不容易。  
朴灿烈上去敲了两下门，看见都暻秀裹着浴衣开门，头发乱翘，眼睛也肿肿的。  
“圣诞快乐都暻秀。”  
都暻秀闭着眼睛轻笑。  
朴灿烈进到房间亲吻都暻秀的嘴唇，他决定原谅他了，因为坐上酒店观景电梯的时候，他看到了外面飘下的雪。  
说好圣诞节下雪的话就原谅他的。  
而且自己也收到了想要的礼物。


End file.
